Sunset Kiss
by caramelhotfudge
Summary: Naruto never really liked WILD rides. But would going inside a haunted mansion be okay? A friend helped me out with this DISCLAIMER: Characters used are not mine. WARNING: YAOI! BoyxBoy! SASUNARU Fluff!


**Title: Sunset Kiss**

**Genre: Humor/ Romance **

**Rating: G**

**Length: One-shot**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Warning: YAOI! BoyxBoy!**

**Summary: Naruto never really liked WILD rides. But would going inside a haunted mansion be okay? ( A friend helped me out with this )**

**

* * *

  
**

In a small carnival near the bay not a few miles away from Konoha, the loud chatter from the crowd and the yells and screams from the people on the rides can be heard from a distance. Among those people were Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. They were given a little break from doing missions by Tsunade, and the two decided to spend a little time together at the newly built carnival.

" Whoo! Come on Naru, let's go again! " Sasuke exclaims, as they went down the exit staircase of the rollercoaster.

" What!? No way! You crazy! I'm never riding that thing again, teme! " Naruto dizzily complains.

" Awww, Come on, don't be such a party pooper! We're here to have fun remember!? "

" Yes, bastard I remember…but what I don't remember is agreeing to going on such CRAZY rides!!! "

" What!? dobe, we're in a carnival, it's a given that there will be CRAZY rides !?!? " says Sasuke in a sarcastic tone.

" Well…" Naruto realizing the obvious " You got a point! " and he let's out a slight giggle. " But still, maybe we can go on rides that AREN'T that wild !?!? " Naruto stressing the word AREN'T, as he gives his boyfriend a facial expression that he knows Sasuke cannot resist to agree.

" Ahh, Alright fine! "

" Yey! " Naruto jumps happily as he just succeeded on convincing his boyfriend to change his mind and he gives Sasuke a little peck on the cheek.

" Don't celebrate just yet! I only agreed not to go on any of the wild rides. But I get to choose where we're going next, got it !? "

" Alright then!!! " Naruto nods in agreement.

The two walk hand-in-hand with their fingers entwined with each other, while Sasuke thinks of where they should go next.

After a few minutes of walking, Sasuke couldn't think of anywhere to go that would not involve any wild and insane rides. But right at that moment, Sasuke heard some really scary noises and he heard people screaming. He looked around searching for the source of the noise. And there it was, a really freaky looking haunted mansion. And at that moment, an idea popped into his head.

" AH! "

" What!?!? " Naruto surprised by Sasuke's sudden outburst " What !? What's the matter !?!? " concerned for whatever had happened to his boyfriend, but then the blonde realizes that Sasuke was staring at something. He looks at the direction where Sasuke was looking and then it hit him.

" WOAH! WOAH!!! Teme…wait a minute! NO! NO WAY!!! "

Sasuke turns to him, with a slight grin on his face. " Well, you didn't say anything about me not being able to choose among the attractions, did you !? You only said not to go on ANY of the wild RIDES. And since, I'm the one who gets to choose our next stop, I choose THIS ONE! " pointing at the haunted house.

Naruto shows a look of discomfort and fear. And he tugs on his boyfriend's hand trying to beg him once again to change his mind.

" AH! Your puppy dog face is SO NOT going to work on me this time, usuratonkachi!!! " Sasuke says confidently, as he lets out a laugh. Naruto could not answer him back quickly enough and Yunho took his silence for a yes.

" Alright then! It's settled! Let's go! " as Sasuke excitedly went into the entrance, pulling Naruto along with him.

Naruto could see that evil glint in Sasuke's eyes that maybe for a slight moment made him fear being with Sasuke than being inside that haunted mansion.

" WAIT! " Naruto pulled Sasuke's hand upon entering the mansions door, which caused Sasuke to almost fall backward.

" WHAT!? " Sasuke complains.

" I I…I think I have to go to the bathroom "

" You think ??? or you WANT to think that you need to go to the bathroom !?!? " Sasuke giving emphasis to WANT.

" Well, alright then! I HAVE to go to the bathroom! " Naruto corrects himself.

" TOO BAD! Hold it in!!! "

" What!? Then what was that question for !? "

" I was being sarcastic, dobe! " Sasuke pulls his boyfriend's hand and they walk deeper into the mansion.

As they turned around the corner and into a candle lit room. A slight wind brushed passed behind Naruto and it caused him to stop and look behind him.

" Hello !? " he said in a shaky voice " Is anyone there !?!? ".

He was so concentrated on looking for whatever caused that wind to brush by him, he did not realize that he let go of Sasuke's hand.

" Sasuke!?! Yah! teme, where are you !?!? " the sudden disappearance of Sasuke caused the blonde to go in a state of panic.

" Oi! Teme! Come on, please this is no time for games. I'm really scared. "

and at that moment Naruto saw a shadow pass by him. He stared at the wall where he saw the shadow, wishing it was just his imagination playing with him, but even so, he got himself ready. He closed his fists tight and placed both of them in front of his face in a defensive stance.

" Hey! If you think you can scare me, keep dreaming! " He yelled at no one in particular " Don't you dare come near me! I'm the next hokage you know! I"ll kick your sorry ass! " Naruto was getting paranoid at this point.

But what he didn't realize that someone or something was closing in behind him, He only noticed it until he heard the floor boards creak behind him. This caused Naruto to freeze. After a few seconds, he could feel whatever's breathe behind his neck. Just thinking of whatever's behind him, sent shivers down his spine. The moment that someone or something laid its hand on his shoulder he panicked big time. And he sent his fists to the man's face.

" AHHHHHHHHH!!! "

Naruto realized what he had done and he stopped immediately.

" What the hell do you think you're doing !?!? "

Naruto recognized the voice. " SA-SAUKE!? Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I thought you were some ghost "

" Ahhh!!! Damn it! Do I look like a ghost to you !?!? "

" Well~ with skin as pale as yours…you kind of do! " Naruto said. Sasuke just gave him his famous Uchiha glare and tried to stop the blood from coming out of his nose, while his boyfriend helped him up.

" I'm so so sorry! "

" Yeah Yeah! Whatever, dobe! " Sasuke reassured his the blonde he was okay!

But then, he saw that Naruto was still feeling really guilty. To make his boyfriend feel better he gave him a little peck on the cheek and said " Naru, Don't worry about it! Okay! It was my fault I was too concentrated on exploring the place that I didn't realize you weren't with me anymore. " with this action Naruto was feeling much better knowing that his boyfriend was doing fine. And with that he put on a small smile on his face and he held his boyfriends hand and they continued walking.

They we're almost half-way near the exit. When Naruto heard a voice. '_Help meee!!! Help mee!!!_'. At first, Naruto thought it was Sasuke playing a joke on him and he was at the same time amazed on how Sasuke could do it so well. But then he heard the sound again, this time it was a lot closer to his ear and he really got a bit annoyed by it.

" Tch~! TEME, could you please stop playing tricks on me. I know you look like a ghost but you don't have to sound like one! I'm already scared as it is! You don't have to rub it in!...And besides how do you manage to pull of that weird, creepy Help meeee! Help meeee!!! Sound you're making! You must really have some inborn talent " and with that he let out a loud laugh.

" WHAT!? WHAT SOUND !?!? Oi, dobe, you out of your mind or something !?!? " Naruto froze after he heard Sasuke's remark.

But then he gained his composure again and said " AW! Come on, stop pretending you don't know! You're such a bastard, you know that !?!? hahahaha!!! " giving his boyfriend a little slap on the arm.

" IM SERIOUS! I haven't even said a word since you punched me in the face! " Sasuke starting to get slightly a bit irritated by the accusation he's being given.

" LOOK! I said I was sorry about the nose thing, alright!!!...WAIT A MINUTE! Then If that wasn't you, then who was it !? "

By that remark the two suddenly froze in their places. And they once again heard a cry '_help meeee!!! Help meeeeeee!!!_' The couple slowly turned their heads. And right behind them they saw a lady, dressed in white covered in blood staring right to their faces. And together, as if their minds we're linked

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

the couple dashed to the exit. While the lady in white gave chase. The two even overtook some other couples who were ahead of them both yelling

" Someone's chasing us! " " RUUUUN! She's going to kill us!!! " and the like.

When the two we're finally out of the mansion, they both we're exhausted from all the running. The couples before them we're laughing because of that little panic they caused. The two realized what they had just done, adding the fact that they were supposed to be the best shinboi's of Konoha, laughed at their own silly actions.

The couple decided to get a little drink first and then they we're to go to the Ferris Wheel next. And on the Ferris Wheel, the two just can't help but laugh to what happened awhile back.

" WOW!!! That was…fun! " Sasuke exclaimed.

" FUN!? I almost died in there!!! "

" Well, yeah! Especially the part where you gave me a bloody nose, THAT was not fun! Hahahaha!!! "

" I said I'm sorry! Okay! How many times do I have to say it !?!? " Naruto said trying to defend himself.

" Hahaha!!! I was just kidding, Dobe! CHILL!!! " giving the blonde a slight punch on the arm.

" HA-HA-HA! Very Funny " replied Naruto in a sarcastic tone.

But at that instant Naruto was stunned by the view he saw. " Hey~ Sasu, Look! "

Sasuke turned to the direction Naruto was pointing at.

" Wow! It's so beautiful. " Naruto was in awe at the sight of the beautiful bay reflecting the glow of the sunset in the horizon.

Sasuke also amazed by the beauty of the scenery before him couldn't help by look at the direction of his boyfriend. The blonde shinobi had the most gorgeous smile on his face, and the way the sunlight added a certain glow to his features made him look so angelic.

" Yeah~ So beautiful… " Sasuke whispered.

" Huh? Did you say something, Sasuke? " Naruto asked, giving his boyfriend a curious look.

" How did I get so lucky to meet someone like you? " Sasuke said breathlessly. The mere statement coming from Sasuke made Naruto blush profusely.

" Wh-why say something like that all of a sudden, teme! "

" I love you, Naruto! "

Hearing those three words Naruto was stunned speechless. He and Sasuke have been together for a couple of months now but he never actually said "I love you" first. It was always Naruto. But now…now it was just so surreal.

Sasuke leaned in closer to Naruto until their lips were locked together in a passionate and gentle kiss.

" I love you too, Sasuke! " Naruto responded breathlessly as they broke apart for air before they shared another kiss with the beautiful scenery of the sunset and the bay as their sole witness.


End file.
